The applicant has found minimal background art regarding this invention with the exception of a U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,558 which provides a shifting frame mechanism for a three wheeled vehicle which shifting will occur upon the turning of the front wheel of the vehicle. In riding three wheeled vehicles, such as small tricycles, a child will often, even though the vehicle is relatively stable in its present condition, tend to, due to the forces involved, tip the vehicle outwardly as he turns a corner. The basic concept of applicant's invention is to eliminate or at least decrease this tipping probability by an automatic shifting of the frame of the vehicle or the rear wheels of the vehicle to counteract the forces that build when a corner is turned.